


Stories of Blood and Pain

by Writingfish (idraax)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated written pieces for Castlevania, which may never be completed/continued (concrit welcome)





	1. Lords of Shadow verse: Patricide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the only way for the previous Prince of Darkness to die was for someone else to take on the role?

He stabbed his father in the heart. The constant look of anger on his face melted away into grief. Around them the castle screamed, shaking. Blood dripped from the walls pooling at their feet. 

“No,” his father, croaked.

Alucard’s heart, and he was never more aware that he had one, shattered. There was worry in his father’s face, worry and pain, all of it directed towards him. There was none of the anger he had expected to see. 

“I am sorry.”

His own voice cracked too and if he had been drinking it, blood would have dripped down his face. He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. He didn’t think he regretted killing his father no matter how much their relationship had mended.

“You’ll have your rest now, I promise.”

He held his father until he turned to dust, the Vampire Killer falling to the floor. The castle’s screams quietened and he could feel a change within him. The well of darkness within had deepend. Power thrummed within him and as he picked up the weapon, his awareness of the castle began to grow. 

The world had changed too much for him to remember where his mother’s grave was. And Trevor had never had one. He turned the weapon over in his hand. It was bloodless, pristine. He’d have to place it somewhere safe. There was nothing else to put to rest.  

He walked for a time, mind empty of anything but grief. Some bats flew in from a nearby window, disappearing into the high ceiling. He stopped, looked out the window and clenched his fists. All this for that. Outside, the city breathed in an irregular rhythm of light. His city now. He turned away, vanishing into the dark and wished he was still capable of tears.  


	2. A song of Fire and Grief (Lords of Shadow au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Sypha meets her son

He had her hair. It stood out amongst the paleness of skin stretched tight. There wasn’t much of Trevor in him, not anymore. Her slowly thawing heart twinged and she shoved it down viciously. What had happened was her own fault. 

 He shifted and she could see the sharpness of his bones. Fire crackled through her again, sparking on her fingertips. Wind stirred, tossed her hair, wanted to expand into a large gust. She held it back until it was a taut breeze brushing her robes and watched her son. 

He looked out, over the castle walls and she wondered what he thought of this city, so different from everything he would have ever known. The apparition was gone. She was alone. Trevor would have known what to do. He was always better with children.

She swallowed and stepped out into the night. 

The full moon’s light was cold and empty. She could no longer remember what sunlight was like, though it must have be the opposite. Her son didn’t turn, didn’t seem to be aware of her. She made her footsteps loud as she came to a stop next to him. 

“Am I in hell,” her son asked, quietly. He didn’t look at her, eyes fixed on the spires. 

Her heart froze again. Was this hell? She had thought it was, but her son was alive. Alive and here. 

“No,” she said. 

Her breeze brushed them both, cold and sharp. The sounds of the night filled the gaps, let time slip away. Eventually, her son turned towards her. His eyes were wet and the part of her that she thought buried with them both, cried out. 

“ _Why_  did you do this to me?”


	3. A song of Fire and Grief (Lords of Shadow au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Sypha talking to ghost Trevor

“ _Sypha_ ”

Trevor’s voice comes from her right and she turns. The fur of the cloak does nothing keep away the chill she feels at seeing him. He looks like he did when they had gotten married. None of the scars that he had gotten towards the end lay upon his skin. 

She clenched her fists, claws sinking in deep. 

“Who are you?”

Her magic sparked from within her fists, eager and ready to destroy. Trevor was dead, nothing would bring him back. 

The apparition did not answer, instead turning to point at a hallway she had always avoided. Pain lay down that path and it had only fueled her anger all these years. 

“Speak,” she snarled, unclenching her hands and bringing one up to thrust fire in its face. Blood dripped down it, running across her arm and splashing to the ground.

“He’ll need you,” the apparition whispered and vanished. 

The fire snuffed out as the air around her froze.  _No_. 

She took a breath and began to run. 

* * *

The crypt was as she left it, all those years ago. Dim with only a few scattered beams of moonlight. The mirror stood on one side of the room, partially covered with a curtain that was almost rotting away. The rest of the room seemed untouched. 

Dust stirred at her footsteps as she entered. Her fingers brushed over a simple coffin, engraved with a cross. Trevor had always preferred simple things. 

She didn’t want to look at the other coffin in the room. The large, black one carved with her son’s name. But, if the apparition was right….She shut her eyes and turned.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes. There, in the bright silver of moonlight, lay the coffin. Empty. 


	4. Lords of Shadow verse: Thoughts before a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Alucard thinking before fighting Dracul?

“Touch him and I will rip out your heart.”

The doors slammed shut behind him, echoing in the abrupt silence. His son blinked at him, weapon raised. He didn’t let himself look at the other vampire, couldn’t. 

“Alucard,” Dracul said. Surprise coated his voice. How long had it been since he had truly been surprised?

“ _Don’t_ ,” he snapped, still walking towards his son. 

Simon had partially lowered the weapon, still at the ready. Confusion remained on his face, but he thought he could see recognition take root. He reached for his own cross, opening it to let the spiked chain rest in his hands. 

“Leave,  _now_.”

He leapt towards the other vampire. Thirst burned in him, mostly subsumed by the maelstrom of anger and grief. Was this how he had felt?


	5. Curse of Darkness, modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector hiding from Trevor

Julia jumped as her door burst open and Hector raced in, pausing only to slam the door, before diving underneath her bed. 

“Hector, what?”

“I’m not here,” he hissed, voice muffled by the blanket. “You have’t seen me!”

Julia opened her mouth again-

Knock, knock

-and closed it, getting up to open the door. 

Oh. No wonder her boyfriend had hid. Trevor was coming after him with a nerf gun,  _again_. 

“Julia!”

He smiled at her and for a moment she could see what Sypha saw in him. She shifted, ready to close the door in his face and Trevor stuck a foot in the gap. 

“Just one question,” he said. “Have you seen Hector?”

Julia glared at him. Why had Hector gotten involved with the Zombie vs. Humans club? The floor beneath her bed had never been cleaner. 

“Sorry,” she said, “haven’t seen him.”

She started to close the door, making Trevor yank his foot away before it got crushed. 

“Thanks,” he, yelled through the wood. 

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the bed. 

“You owe me.”


	6. Netflix Castlevania: Staggering out of the tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon bit of Trevor's thoughts

Trevor staggered out of the tavern to laughter. The world twirled around him and the cold sliced at his bare skin. The door shut behind him with a bang, startling a near by flock of birds into flight. 

His stomach lurched and he lurched along with it, falling to his knees. Vomit spilled out of him, wiped away the taste of sweat and flesh from his mouth. Eventually, it stopped and he staggered to his feet. The world twisted violently and he lurched to one side, nearly falling. 

He wanted to lie down, let the cold of the ground soothe his pounding head. It wasn’t safe, they’d find him. He stepped forward, pain rippling up his spine. His family would think him weak if they saw him now, might even hate him. But what did it matter now? They were dead and he wasn’t. The world had gone to hell and he was still here. 

He kept moving. It was all he could do. 


	7. A song of fire and grief (Lords of Shadow au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Sypha musing

The city grows around her castle, though it does not touch her walls. Even now, centuries later, the people are still wary of her. The Brotherhood keep knocking at her gates; she keeps them shut and turns away. 

The mirror in the throne room shows her what could have been and she has it moved, down into the crypt she never enters and eventually, when she cannot bear the castle walls anymore, she roams the night. 

Humanity has changed. Stone walls and streets long ago giving way to towering glass and metal. Light, brighter than candlelight, keeps watch over it all. She steps into a pool of it and it does not burn. 

There is a flicker of something in her vision and she turns. Her heart, long dead and frozen, burns into being. Her husband, long since turned to dust, stands there with open arms. 

“ _Trevor_ ”

She whirls away, clenching her fists, into a cloud of mist. Her husband is gone. Her son will never wake, though his body does not decay. There is nothing left for her. 


	8. Lords of Shadow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time travel au in which Alucard watches over young Trevor

“You can drink my blood,” Trevor offers. He looks at him without fear, so young and untouched by the darkness of the world. Alucard’s own darkness hasn’t managed to rub off on him yet. 

He stops, lifting his head from the boar he was skinning. 

“No,” he says sharply. There are so many reasons as to why that is a bad idea. Trevor is young, too young and for a moment Alucard regrets taking him away from the Brotherhood. But, he had grown up with them, aching for touch, for comfort, for all the things that children should have. 

Trevor frowns and he recognizes that stubborn look. 

“You’re too young,” he says, forestalling the questions. “You need all your blood. Animal blood is fine for me.”

“But, it weakens you,” Trevor protests. 

Alucard forces his face into a smile. It hurts. The muscles feel unused and he is sure it looks nothing like the smiles he remembers, but it seems to satisfy Trevor. 

“If you’re sure,” Trevor says, doubt still in his tone. 

“I am,” he replies and turns back to the beast. 


	9. Lords of Shadow: Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel walking in on Alucard sleeping

The stones of the cathedral bent to his will now. They were eager to give him information, sometimes too much. But, it was useful now, letting him know his son was back from his nightly wanderings. 

He turned the corner and his heart, a part of himself recently rediscovered, stopped. His son was too still, sprawled limp over a chair with a book dangling from his hand. Before he knew it, he was bursting into shadow and coalescing into being at his son’s side. He reached a hand out. It shook as he touched his son’s face. There was a subtle pulse of power beneath the skin and abruptly, he realized that his son was asleep. 

He sighed, letting out a small, shaky laugh. His son wouldn’t die that easily. He had Gabriel’s blood after all.

He stared at his son for a long time. He didn’t think he’d ever seen him sleep before. He always seemed to be coiled energy and an anger that Gabriel could only understand a fraction of. It was strange to see him this way. 

Carefully, he moved his arms and scooped his son up. His son was light and even paler in the torchlight. The only thing keeping him moving seemed to be sheer will and Gabriel gripped him tightly, claws tearing at his coat. 

His son didn’t wake, even when he laid him down the coffin. That something, that he had always refused to acknowledge the existence of, twisted in his soul. What would Marie think if she saw them now? 

He sat down, gazed at his son’s face and wondered how long he would stay with him. 


	10. Lords of Shadow: Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

Light dipped below the dull spires of the city. Clouds started moving in and he could feel the taste of rain on his lips. There were footsteps behind him, deliberate. His father never moved with sound. 

“What did you see in the mirror?”

He didn’t turn, not wanting to see his father’s face. 

“You will have an  _end,_ ” his mother had promised, “both of you.”

His father moved to stand beside him, close enough that he wished he could feel the warmth that would have been there. 

“It doesn’t matter,” his father said. “It’s not important.”

His voice was always raspy now. It had an edge in it that he didn’t want to explore. The end his mother had promised seemed so far away now. 

Outside, the rain started. Water poured down and he inhaled, nearly tasting it. What would it be like to step outside and drown?

His father laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come away”

He couldn’t decipher the tone, but he let himself be pulled away and into the deeper levels of the cathedral where there were no windows. 


	11. Lords of Shadow: Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Gabriel remain?

A week later and the city had gone back to normal. Alucard loped along its streets, a flash of white in the dark. They hadn’t quite gotten all the streetlights repaired and the occasional demon plagued human still appeared. 

As it had been for the past week, the cathedral was silent. It’s spires stood, jagged shards stabbing upwards at the heavens, still crumbling. They should get that fixed before the entire place crumbled around them. 

He slowed as he moved towards it, not sure if he wanted to enter. His father had been….distant. He slept often and sometimes Alucard would hear him mutter his mother’s name, one hand reaching out to the empty air. 

_“Chose your family”_

The part of him that was still Trevor had told him that, but his father was still here. He should have been with his mother, content and at peace. 

He moved closer, shifting back to two legs and hands. Dawn’s light touched the tips of the city. It looked even more foreign in the light, though he had roamed its streets for the past few centuries. Even now, after all these years, it had never felt like home. 

He slipped into the cathedral and was met with silence. The bats were asleep, like he should be. Weariness tugged at him, but he pushed it away with ease. Sleep was something he rarely did. Too many memories manifesting themselves as wishful dreams. 

He walked into the throne room. His father was asleep in the chair again. The anger never faded from his face, though it had softened now. Alucard sighed and moved closer, footsteps not making a sound. He wondered why his father never woke up. He knew he could sense his presence. 

Gently, he picked his father up. His father made a sound and shifted in his arms, weight settling, but didn’t wake. 

As he walked further into the castle, the long-buried parts of him stirred as they always did at these times. For a moment, he wanted to be Trevor again, wanted that parental touch that he had never gotten from the Brotherhood. He wanted to be young and small and to climb into his father’s lap and let himself be hugged. 

The thought came to him and he stopped, staring down at his father. Perhaps his father stayed because of  _him_? He had told him to choose family after all. 


	12. Lords of Shadow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard travels back in time

“Alucard,” his father asks, wary. 

Alucard turns, still standing in the doorwary. The sunlight was coming closer, its beams just beyond his feet. 

“Father,” he says calmly. 

“What are you doing?”

There is blatant fear in his father’s voice and he looks paler than normal. Alucard smiles at him, soft and just bit sad. 

“Don’t worry father. I’ll fix this.”

His father comes closer and Alucard takes a step backwards. 

“Fix what? Alucard!” 

Alucard reaches out, takes his father’s hands and gripped them tightly. 

“Everything will be well. I will make sure of that,” he promises. 

Then, he lets go and steps into the sun. As he burns, the last thing he hears is his name. 

“ _Trevor!_ ”

* * *

He wakes to bright, warm sunlight sliding over his face. Beside him, Sypha grumbles and drags the blanket further up, over her head. He smiles at her, staring for long enough that the sun floods the room and the sounds of the village grow louder. This is another chance, one he cannot waste. For all of them. 


	13. Lords of Shadow: Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realizes why Alucard stays

“Why don’t you just walk into the sun then?”

The words ring in the room, make the dust fall. The bats lurking in the rafters squeak and Gabriel can feel their judgmental eyes piercing him. His son looks thoughtful and Gabriel feels his long-dead heart wrench forward. 

Already the argument seems insignificant. He wants to bite back the words, to dig up that part of him that could apologize. 

“I wanted to for a while,” his son says and that dormant part of him rises, strangles his throat. 

His son looks at him, golden gaze steady, unapologetic. 

“But then I thought of you and knew I couldn’t leave you alone.”

There is blood on his cheeks. It drips onto the chair and Gabriel wonders where it came from. His son’s face melts into panic and he rushes forward. 

“I’m fine,” he says, trying to wave him off. His voice cracks and all of a sudden there is a sob spilling out of his throat. It was at this moment that he realized that his son truly loved him. 


	14. Lords of Shadow: Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Alucard stays

The heat of the sun burned as it rose above the city. He stood at the edge of the crater watching it. It had been a long time since he felt its warmth and he had the urge to step out into it, to let it pierce and burn him until there was nothing left but ash.

He had expected to die. Satan had possessed him and he had expected to die. But the devil just had to attempt to save himself and his father had been fast enough. The devil was dead and he was not. What was left?

He glanced towards the chapel. The old pain rose up. It was always lurking at the edges, a beast always walking with him, but it rose now and eyed him hungrily. There was something else there too. He couldn’t place it, one of those sensations he had not felt in a long time.

The sunlight was moving towards him now and the shadows were moving away. The time to choose was almost over. His father or death? He could not have both.

The sunlight would give him peace, but he’d be leaving his father alone. His father, he was the only one left. He couldn’t leave him to face eternity by himself. 

The light was soaking into the crater now, moving up to touch the tips of his boots. He had to move.

He stepped backwards, keeping himself in shadow. At this moment everything including is soul hurt. The beast had its claws in him and was rapidly ripping him apart. 

He looked back at the chapel, thought he saw movement and knew he had no choice at all. 

Quickly, he stepped inside closing the door gently behind him. There was no one there and he sank back against the door. He had made his choice, knew he would follow his father no matter what he did. He could only hope that his presence would somewhat temper the rage. 


	15. A song of fire and grief (lords of shadow au)

* * *

Sypha becomes the dragon. She is angry, so angry and wants to burn the world for what they did. The Brotherhood took her husband, they took her  _child_. They come knocking at her door with weapons and she thrusts them back with fire in her veins and ice in her heart. 

Sometimes, she thinks she can hear Trevor’s voice saying her name. There is a crypt in the castle that she never ever enters; her greatest mistake and her greatest sorrow. 

The castle grows darker and its darkness reaches out to touch the land. Whoever can, moves. The rest that stay do not dare to invoke her chosen name. 

Time moves forward, but for her it stopped. Stopped in that moment when Simon came to her door, when Trevor staked himself with the cross rather than turn into the darkness he fought against. There is nothing left for her, but memories and so she spends all her time in dreams.  


	16. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

_Your aim is really shitty._

Alucard tightened his grip on the whip and looked around, body tense. His aim was bad, yes, but this was the first time he had used a whip. He’d only been practicing for a few days. He was still surprised that it didn’t burn every time he touched it. 

“Who’s there,” he snapped. 

Across the clearing, Sypha paused in her casting. Sweat dripped down her forehead and as she looked at him, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. She’d been casting the same spell ever since they had woken up and found Trevor gone. It hadn’t gotten any results this time either. 

“What is it?”

Alucard shook his head, still scanning the surroundings. The forest was quiet. Most of the creatures that dwelled within were asleep, though there was a wolf pack awake nearby. For a moment, Alucard felt the urge to join them, to leave his human form and race through the night. Perhaps he would even be able to leave worry behind for a while. 

Sypha stepped closer to him and the thought vanished. He couldn’t leave Sypha alone, not when they’d already lost one of them. Trevor’s note hadn’t explained anything. Alucard was going to….there were so many things that he would do when they found Trevor. 

“I thought I heard something,” he said and for a moment, hope crossed Sypha’s face. 

_You won’t find me._

The voice came again, quiet and sad. Alucard went still. The whip slipped from his grip. That voice! It-it sounded like  _Trevor_. 


	17. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

 

 

* * *

By now, Trevor has learned to ignore Gresit’s smells. They, along with the noise, all fade into the background until all he can feel is warmth.

He follows the Speaker, barley paying attention to the path. At this point, he could walk it in his sleep. He might have, once actually. 

Instead, he glances around, marvels at the way light hits the buildings and makes the faint red spots shine. Part of him wants to lick the walls, doesn’t want to waste the blood. 

He grimaces, roughly shaking his head and tries to push that thought away. He is human again and can eat real food. There is no need for blood. 

The house appears in front of them and for the first time, he realizes that the roof is grey. Everything seems new now and different. Gresit is a thing of the past, simple where the future was complex. He wants to look at the sun, memorize its movements across the sky.

The Speaker ushers him inside and Trevor asks about the myth of the Sleeping Soldier, getting the information he needs. He wonders who he’ll find first this time, Sypha or Alucard. 


	18. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

The whip bursts into white flame and Draula reels backwards. His breath comes out in a hiss and he flings up his cloak to cover him with a hand. 

“Soulfire!”

Trevor grins, vicious and broken. 

“It was a gift.”

There were other powers besides God’s that wanted Dracula gone. This was a gift from one of them. 

He cracked the whip in Dracula’s direction and he dodged, flinging a burst of flame in Trevor’s direction. Trevor ducked it and cracked the whip again, catching part of Dracula’s cloak. It burst into flames and Dracula shrugged it off, flinging it to his right, where it caught Sypha’s ice. 

Whirling, he flung fire to his left, making Alucard dodge. Trevor gritted his teeth and swung the whip again. They had to win. There were no more chances left. 


	19. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

The blood he had been forced to swallow burned as it devoured him from the inside. Already, he could feel his nails lengthening. The whip burned in his hand, but he tightened his grip on it. He couldn’t fail now. 

Across from him, Dracula laughed. Edged with grief and madness, it made the hair on the back of his neck rise. His heart would have jumped, but it was already slowing, nearly stopping. It would soon. 

“Soon,” Dracula hissed. “You will become like me. You turned my son against me and so I have turned you. You will become a perversion of what your family stood for.”

He could feel his heart stop. It did not start up again. 

The hunger came suddenly, a blazing rush of thirst that caused his suddenly sharp teeth to ache. 

Dracula laughed again, vanishing in a column of flame. 

 _No_. 

Sypha was still here, unconscious but alive. He could smell her blood. It made the thirst stronger, his fangs lengthen. He gripped the whip tighter, the burn snapping him out of the haze. He had to leave.  _Now_


	20. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

The fire had dimmed by the time Trevor woke. The circle of salt was still around the camp, undisturbed, though Alucard was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn’t have gone far; he’d still be in hearing range. 

The whip’s heat burned at his side as he shifted. He hissed and the heat lessened. Quickly, he glanced around. Sypha was still asleep by the fire. Good. She hadn’t woken. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” he whispered. “Both of you.”

The whip burst into white flame again and he sighed. 

“Enough grandmother. I told you I’m keeping the promise.”

The fame stayed and he shook his head. Turning, he walked away from the fire and stepped out of the circle. Carefully, he unhooked the whip. It coiled onto his lap, flickering. 

He dug out the vial of blood he had given to Alucard before they had walked into Dracula’s castle. Already, it felt like a lifetime had passed. 

Alucard had left a few drops, muttering something about it being more than enough. Trevor had never seen that look on his face before, gratitude mingled with hidden awe. 

He dipped the pointed end of the whip in the blood, swirling the vial around until the entire tip was soaked in it. The whip soaked it up slowly, unwillingly. Eventually, the vial was clear and he set it aside. Rising to his feet, he let the whip dangle in his hands, keeping a tight grip on it. 

The words to the spell he needed were given to him across several of the loops. He was never that great at memorization. He spoke them now, quietly. 

The whip glimmered, wisps of blue light rising from it. His hands glimmered too, sliver light streaming off of them and sinking into the whip. 

The blue fought, but he kept his voice steady and continued the chant. 

“Be free grandmother,” he said as he whispered the last words of the chant. 

The light coalesced into a woman’s shape. She was fairly young, but glared at him with the stare of someone who’d seen more than their years. Trevor suspected that he had the same look sometimes. 

“You were meant to be happy,” she wailed and near the fire, Sypha woke with a start. 

Trevor smiled and for a moment, it was as if all the years and pain had fallen off. The spirit gasped. 

“I have never been happier, grandmother. Enjoy your rest. Everything will be fine.”

“Trevor,” the spirit called as she started to fade. Whatever she would have said was lost as she vanished. The light faded quickly, darkening the clearing and leaving only the firelight. 

“What was that,” Sypha asked, still within the circle. 

Trevor started, whirling around in her direction. He hoped she wouldn’t step out of the circle, would go back to sleep. 

“Just keeping a promise,” he said. “Sorry I woke you.”

He could sense Sypha’s frown, but she turned away, content to leave him. He sighed and the tiredness and pain surged back in. There was one more part of the promise to keep. 

He closed his eyes and held the whip closer. Slowly, white fire curled up his arms spreading to the rest of his body. He couldn’t feel his toes and soon after, his legs went numb. Then his torso and his arms, until eventually there was no sensation at all. 

The whip dropped to the ground, glowing softly with white fire. Alucard would find it when he returned. Would pick it up with a grimace, that would fade to growing panic when it wouldn’t burn him. Then, they’d find the note Trevor left. A note which answered some questions, but created many more. 

But now, Trevor’s soul was within the whip, a last sacrifice to keep evil at bay. 


	21. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

You can defer the promise,” the whip tells him in dreams. Dreams are the only way to communicate with the soul, his grandmother. 

“I will not,” he tells it. “You deserve to be free and at rest, grandmother.”

“And you deserve your life,” she returns. “I can wait.”

He sighs, the ache in his soul growing with each passing day. 

“I am  _tired_ , grandmother.” He hesitates, the words there, but unwilling to come out. 

“I don’t want to become like  _him_. I’m going to hate this shit of a world more than I already do. Let me keep the promise.”

Silence. He is not expecting an answer. 

“What of your found family,” his grandmother asks. “Do you want to leave them?”

No, he doesn’t. But-

“I can’t see them die again. I _can’t_ ”

There had been a loop where he had understood Dracula’s pain perfectly, had ended that one by walking into sunlight before he too could turn against the world. 

“Just give up,” he growls at her. “I’m keeping it.”

His grandmother sighs, but doesn’t speak. He sighs too, closing his eyes, ready to wake. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her, not sure what for. 


	22. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

The whip lay on the ground, still cracking with white fire. The castle around them began to crumble, stone falling to the ground and sending up clouds of dust. 

“We should leave,” Sypha snapped at them. “ _Now_ ”

Gently, Trevor picked up the whip. It pulsed slightly in his hands. An effect of the flames or was it trying to communicate? It was over. Dracula was dead. The loops were over. Now what?

He coiled the whip up and hooked it to his belt. Alucard appeared beside him, blood drying on his tunic. Trevor was grateful to note that he appeared mostly unhurt. 

“We have to go,” Alucard said and tugged him out of the way of another falling stone. 

They ran, barely getting out of the castle before a fallen tower blocked its entrance. Wind blew dust and debris away from them; Sypha’s doing. 

“It’s over,” Sypha said, turning to them with a faint smile on her face. It quickly faded as she looked at Alucard. Trevor turned too, just in time to catch the faint blood trail before Alucard wiped it away. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “Don’t worry.”

“Now what,” Trevor asked. He’d never thought about what to do after, not expecting to come out  _alive_. 

The other two frowned for a few moments before Sypha looked up, determination written across her. 

“We help,” she said firmly. “There are still demons out there. We help when we can and we rebuild.”

Trevor nodded, feeling hope flare in him from the embers he had carefully kept covered ever since the first loop. Now, he’d finally be able to move forward and have the future be unknown. 

It wasn’t until later, when they had built a fire and settled down to rest that he remembered the promise. 


	23. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

Alucard stared at the flames that crackled in the middle of the clearing. Next to him, Sypha hummed as she mended her cloak. Across from them both, Trevor cleaned his whip, muttering a chant under his breath. 

Alucard shifted and Trevor looked up. He looked tired, more than he had been before. Trevor had always been odd, even for a hunter. Though Alucard had to admit that surrounding their campfire with salt had helped on several occasions. 

“You should feed”

Trevor’s voice broke the silence and Alucard’s eyes snapped to him. 

“No”

He could sense the heat of Trevor’s glare even though the flames blocked his view. Trevor shifted, standing. 

“We’re walking into Dracula’s castle at dawn. You need your strength.”

“I will not weaken Sypha or you,” Alucard snapped. “Enough”

He watched as Trevor walked over, hands digging into his pockets to withdraw a small vial. It shined red in the light. Next to him, Sypha looked up, mouth dropping open. 

“Who spelled that,” she asked sharply. “I sense powerful magic.”

“A friend,” Trevor said and Alucard growled. Trevor had always been vague, never giving a clear answer on anything. He always seemed to just  _know_  things as if he had some future knowledge that the rest of them did not. 

Trevor shoved the vial in Alucard’s face. 

“Here,” he said. “I had a friend spell the blood to keep fresh. Drink it.”

Alucard recoiled. 

“Where did you get that,” he demanded. The sword hummed as it slipped out of its scabbard in his lap.

Trevor groaned. 

“Relax, it’s willingly given. Just drink it.”

Alucard glared, the sword slipping out further. 

“Not until you tell me  _where_  and  _how_ you obtained it.”

Trevor sighed, setting the vial down between them and sitting down himself, back to the flames. Alucard wondered if his shirt would catch fire from the stray sparks. Sypha seemed to wonder the same as she gestured and the flames sank lower into the circle.

“It’s mine, alright, relax.”

“ _What_?”

He and Sypha traded looks, the same expression written across their faces. 

Trevor shrugged, uncapping the vial. The smell of blood hit the air and Alucard could practically smell the power emanating from it. Next to him, Sypha gasped. 

“Is that,” she started.

“Blood from the heart, especially Belmont blood is powerful,” Trevor said. He pushed the vial towards Alucard. 

“Drink it will you. I didn’t go through all that trouble for you to refuse.”

“Trouble?”

Alarm leaked into Alucard’s voice. Trevor didn’t seem to be injured, but then again, he did tend to hide them. 

Trevor rolled his eyes.

“It’s a long story. I got it before I met you because I needed it. But you need it more, so just  _drink it_.”

Reluctantly, Alucard picked up the vial and drank. 


	24. Netflix Castlevania time loop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is done

Trevor strode up to the gates. The whip in his hands burned, white fire spreading to cover his gloves. Behind him, Sypha and Alucard hurried to catch up. 

“What are you doing?”

Trevor ignored them, instead raising a hand to knock at the gates. He was done.  _Done_. 

Behind him, Sypha and Alucard’s shocked stares burned into him. 

“We can’t just knock on my father’s door!” Alucard hissed, trying to drag him away. 

“Yes” Trevor said, “we can.”

Alucard’s hair had been stained red, a shard of stone embedded in his heart. Dracula’s fangs had sunk into him, his scream joining Sypha’s. His teeth ached. 

 He clenched his hands, expecting to feel the tightness of scarred skin, but they moved smoothly in the gloves. The Vampire Killer wouldn’t let anyone else use it, but it had burned him when he tried. 

“He’ll kill us,” Alucard snapped. “We need to  _plan_.”

He already has, Trevor wanted to shout. He keeps doing it and I can’t stop him.  _We_  can’t stop him. 

He had seen them die, over and over again. This time, it had been worse. Sypha’s blood was on his hands, smeared across his mouth. Dracula’s laughter in the background. He couldn’t go through it again. 

Gently, he took Alucard’s hand and removed it from his arm. 

“You don’t have to come with me,” he said. “You shouldn’t.”

Next to them, Sypha snorted. 

“Don’t even think about it”

He nodded and knocked again. They’d probably die. But, he couldn’t, _couldn’t_ go through that again. If they died this time, he’d die with them. 

“Wait,” Alucard said. “How do you know this will work?”

Trevor grinned at him, a human grin, though still terrifying enough to make Alucard step backwards. 

“Because,” he said. “I know his name; his  _true_  name.”

It had taken him a long time, but he had finally gotten it. He knew all of their history together and wanted to curse his ancestor for locking him into an unchangeable fate. He’d have to settle for Dracula instead. 

“What,” Alucard started, but there was no time to explain. The gates were opening. 

He strode in, whip still blazing in his hands, and yelled. 

“Mathias Cronqvist, come out and face us!”


	25. Lords of Shadow: Bloody Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard dies

“No,” he whispered, staring at the Vampire Killer staked in his son’s heart. “ _No!_ ”

He clenched his hands, unable to turn away no matter how desperately he wanted to. He was still on his knees, hands still clutched on the cross. Sluggish blood leaked from his son’s chest.

The world was silent, though there was a roaring in his ears. His anger, slowly starting to bank, died completely. Its embers turned into grief, so dark and deep, it sucked him in completely.

The sun started to rise, glinting off the spires in the distance. It moved towards them, slow and steady.

Blood dripped off his chin and he pulled the cross out with shaking hands, quickly tossing it aside and biting his wrist.

He held his bleeding wrist in front of his son’s mouth. Let the blood drip down and breathlessly watched for movement. Nothing.

He felt a scream rise in his throat. It came out as a wail.

Marie. Oh, god,  _Marie_

The wail turned into a sob. More blood dripped down, turning into a torrent.

“I killed our son, Marie! Again!”

A brief rush of anger, quickly subsumed by the grief.

“I’m sorry”

Words choked out between sobs.

He hunched over his son’s body, brought his wrist closer though he knew it wouldn’t work.

“ _Please_ ”

A request to his son, a prayer to God, a plea for mercy. None of it worked and he clutched his son close, felt himself go numb until there was nothing left in him but ice.

The light had reached the crater now, moving slowly into it.The light moved ever closer and he let it. His blood would not work a second time. Let the light take his son. He could be with his mother again.

He didn’t think, just cut a bit of his son’s hair with his claws. The silver strands fell into his hand and he clutched them tightly. He’d find a way to preserve them. He may not have anything left of his wife, but he would always have a part of his son with him.

He tucked them into his coat, away from the sun. It had reached them now and he couldn’t feel it’s light. His son’s body burned, turned to ash before his eyes. Finally, the blood pouring down from his eyes stopped.


	26. Lords of Shadow: Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Marie had actually told Gabriel that they had a kid

Marie awoke with the certainty that her child was dead. Gasping, she sat up placing a hand on her abdomen. There was a flutter beneath her fingers and she relaxed, lying back down. 

Next to her, her husband stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. She glanced at him and fragments of the dream came back to her. A dark haired man on the ground, a cross protruding from his heart and above him, her husband crying blood. 

She swallowed, reaching out to brush his bangs back. The midwife had told her that she may dream true-dreams, glimpses of her child’s future. She did not like this one. 

“What is going to happen to us, my love,” she murmured. 

Her husband did not answer, but he tilted his head further into her hand. Marie laughed, softly. That was not a true-dream, she was merely worried about him leaving in the morning. Everything would be alright. 

* * *

Morning came and soon enough, her husband was saddling his horse. She watched as he attached the saddlebags, smiling. The dream came back to her. 

Her husband holding a cross and praying for death. Another man, pale-haired this time, waking up in a coffin and screaming. Unease curled through her. Should she tell her husband? 

She did not want to worry him. He was leaving on another long journey to hunt beasts to the north; he did not need it. Yet…she wanted to share the joy, to give him something to look forward to, an incentive to come back safely to her. 

“Goodbye Marie,” her husband said and bent to kiss her on the lips. 

She leaned into it, let her worries fall away for the moment. Eventually, they had to part and she watched as he climbed on to his horse. This may be the last time she would ever see him. Making her choice, she picked up her dress and ran forward, catching his arm. 

“Gabriel, wait.”

He stopped, leaned down towards her, concern on his face. 

“What is it?”

She grabbed his hand, pulled off the glove and brought it towards her abdomen. There was a flutter beneath their fingers and her husband’s eyes widened. 

“ _Marie_ ”

“Come back safely to us,” she said. 

His eyes softened, looked at her with awe as he cupped her cheek. 

“I will,” he promised. 

And, as he rode off into the light, something in the tapestry of time changed. 

 

 


	27. LoS: Role Reversal Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is Dracula, but Gabriel is still his father.

The man in his castle looked familiar. His short darkish brown hair was lighter than his own, though the rest of his features were similar to his. He was dressed in the clothing of the Brotherhood and carried one of their combat crosses.

He sighed, rising from his throne and walking down the steps. How many more men would the Brotherhood send to kill him? All he wanted to was to be left alone and sleep the years away. He wasn’t bothering anyone.

“I suppose you want to fight,” he said.

The man gaped at him. Pain was etched on his face. What had wounded him so deeply?

“ _Trevor_ ,” he whispered. “They told me you were dead.”

The name resonated in him. Something wounded skittered at the edges of his thoughts and the pain inside him rose, drowned it out. He shrugged apologetically, holding his hands.

“Sorry,” he said. “I don’t know who that is.”

The man’s face fell, the lines of pain deepening. He swallowed and Dracula could see the pulse in his throat jump.

“May I have your name?”

His wrists throbbed. The Forgotten One’s claws had seared into them, tore the flesh from their bones. Laura had saved him, had forced him to drink her blood until he was convulsing with power. His hands curled, grief streaking through the constant wave of pain.

“I am Gabriel Belmont,” the man said. He sounded near tears, but his voice had a firmness to it.

“And you were once Trevor Belmont,” he continued. “My son”


	28. Curse of Darkness, modern au

 

Hector stared, blinked and stared some more. His roommate was in the bathtub with textbooks piled all around him. He was also naked. Hector could see the ink smudges in places they shouldn’t be. 

He slapped his face with his palm. He should have roomed with Isaac. At least, Isaac made _sense_. 

“It’s 3 am,” he said, flatly. “Go to bed, Trevor”

He couldn’t deal with this. He had a test tomorrow. Why did he take an 8 am class again? There were so many regrets now. He didn’t have time for this. 

“Srry,” Trevor said, not even looking up from his book. He scribbled something down and more ink leaked from his pen onto his chest. At least he could clean up pretty easily afterwards. 

“I’m going back to bed,” Hector said, turning around. “ _Please_ try to keep it down.”

It was a good thing his weird genetic quirks had made his hair turn white long ago. Trevor was going to make it fall out entirely. 


	29. Lords of Shadow verse: death

 

Simon’s blood was the same color as his hair. Alucard screamed, bent over his son and with shaking hands pried the Combat Cross from his chest.

“ _No_ ”

Temptation swirled in him. He could bring his son _back_ , could have him at his side for all time. No. No. Let Simon see his mother, let him not succumb to this. He wouldn’t force this on him, not like his father had done.

He rose, turned from his son’s body, hand still clutching the bloodied weapon. His glare made Dracul take a step backwards. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he leveled the cross at his father’s chest.

“You killed my _son_. _You_ of all people should know how that feels, _father_ ”

Dracul opened his mouth.

“ _Do not speak_.”

Finally, Alucard understood his rage. It was in him now, hot as dragonfire and all encompassing as a black hole. It would never end, never ebb; he had all eternity for vengeance.

“As you have become to the Brotherhood, so I will become to you. I will be your adversary, forever a thorn in your side. I am no longer Alucard. I am Trevor Belmont and I will _end_ you.”

He may not have had a weapon capable of it now, but he would find one. He would search and search and one day, stake his father in the heart. One day, this would all end.


	30. Lords of Shadow: Changing Fate

“You don’t want to go in there,” came a voice from Trevor’s right. He turned and immediately brought his cross up, opening it so the tip slid out a little.

There was a vampire in front of him, with pale hair that fell to mid-back. Trevor stared, eyes drawn to the dark, grey scar that peeked out from underneath his green leather coat.

“And why not,” he snapped, shifting into a more combative stance.

The vampire sighed, staying where he was. He looked relaxed, hadn’t even moved to lay a hand on the large sword at his side.

“It ends badly for you.”

There was something in his eyes, sharp, raw grief mingled with a faded sort-of anger. His eyes flicked down to the gauntlets, still nowhere near the sword.

“And why should I believe you?”

He should stake the vampire, run him through the heart. Something held him back, pity perhaps? It looked like someone already had and had hated him enough to bring him back.

He didn’t have time for this. He had to find his father and kill him, erase the shame on their family name. He walked past the vampire, but was stopped by a metal hand on his arm.

“Your father will kill you,” the vampire said, voice steady.

He froze, cold dropping down his spine. No one but the Brotherhood was supposed to know that. How did this vampire find out?

The vampire tugged him away from the path and towards a pile of flat stones, pushing him down gently with a hand.

“I have been where you are,” he said, taking a seat opposite. “Your despair, your anger, I have felt it. But this is not the way, Trevor Belmont. Taking this path will not end well for you.”

The way he said his name, full of loss and yearning….something welled up inside him and he swallowed, blinking hard.

“Who  _are_  you?”

Trevor stared at the vampire’s jaw line, the long-faded scars that glimmered faintly in the fading light. His features seemed familiar. It was almost like looking into an inverted mirror. He felt as if he was on the verge of a realization, one that would shake the foundations of his world.

“I am Alucard,” the vampire said after a long silence.

Trevor frowned. That didn’t ring quite right. It slide off his tongue with a faint trace of awkwardness, as if he still wasn’t used to shaping its syllables.

“Your real name if you please”

Alucard wasn’t his real name, not even close. Trevor had a feeling he knew what it was, but he wanted to hear it from the other’s lips.

The vampire frowned, golden eyes dissecting him. Trevor felt laid bare, all of his secrets exposed. The temperature around them dropped, the light slipped away faster and the twilight around them began to come alive.

“I was once known as Trevor Belmont,” the vampire said finally.

_Oh_

This was his future in front of him. It was surprisingly handsome. His future needed to comb his hair though, Trevor could see a few stray leaves peeking out from within the pale strands.

He knew, deep inside, that the vampire wasn’t lying. The way they moved was too similar, though his future self’s movements were more graceful. The evidence of all the years that separated them. How long had he been like this, a creature of the night? Why had god brought him back?

“Call me Alucard,” the other said. “To avoid any confusion”

He nodded. “I assume him killing me is how I become you?”

Had his father hated him that much? His hands tightened on the cross, as if it could keep that future away. But, no, it was right in front of him and the look on Alucard’s face was enough of an answer.

He swallowed, looked at the sky. The pale pink glow was almost gone. Stars had begun to shimmer. Around them, the sounds of the night grew louder as undergrowth rustled.

“Yes,” Alucard said eventually. “Go home, go be with your wife and son.”

There were two choices laid before him now. One where he dies and becomes the vampire before him and one where he goes back. He wasn’t entirely sure that this was what he was walking towards, but turning back was tempting too. The shame on his family name could not stand though and no matter what this vampire said, he had to rectify it. He had to move forward, it was all he could do.

“Thank you for your advice, ” he began and the grief in Alucard’s eyes deepened.

“ _No_ , Trevor Belmont, ” the vampire said. “I will not let you make this mistake.”

Suddenly, he was much closer, picking the cross from Trevor’s tight grip and tossing it away.

“Hey,” Trevor protested, trying to rise. Alucard held him down. The metal of the gauntlets dug into his shoulder as he tried to push against the weight.

“You  _will_  die,” he said, voice low and intense. It thrummed in his bones and made him shudder.

“ _She_  will die,” he continued. “You will  _never_  know your son. You  _cannot_  confront him.

The grief in the tone tugged at his heart, brought a wave of tears to coalesce in his throat.  _Sphya_

He imagined her dead, motionless in a pool of blood. Simon, growing up alone and never knowing his father’s touch or his mother’s love. But, Dracula was a evil that could not be allowed to exist. He had to stop him.

He closed his eyes. The weight of the choice pressed deep into his heart. All of his life had been leading up to this. He couldn’t just turn away. He didn’t have a choice; he had to go.

"I  _can’t_ ,” he said. The anguish in his voice clear. “I must confront him.”

Alucard stared at him for a long time. Above them, the night blackened. The surrounding air grew colder and he could feel himself start to shiver slightly. The sounds of the night ebbed way into the background.

“Very well,” Alucard said eventually. “But you will not do it  _alone_.”

He let Trevor go and finally put a hand on his sword. The gauntlet creaked as he clasped the hilt. Trevor rose, stooped to pick up the cross and turned. He wasn’t quite sure if he should turn his back on the vampire, but Alucard didn’t seem inclined to harm him.

“Let’s go”

* * *

Alucard knew the castle well enough to guide them around the traps. Trevor followed him, cross gripped tightly in a hand. He hadn’t needed to use the cross yet. All the creatures of the castle were staying well out of their way. Though, there was a black shape that had been following them for some time.

“Wait,” Trevor said, stepping closer to Alucard. There was no heat coming from him and his skin seemed to be a shade grayer. Was he hungry?

Alucard stopped, turned to look at him curiously. Trevor’s eyes slid to the black, tattered figure in the shadows and Alucard frowned.

“Come out,” he said, drawing his spiked sword out slightly. It emanated a strange sort of energy and Trevor took a step away from it, drawing his own weapon. He let the chain go slack in his hands.

The tattered black creature floated out to hover in front of them and Alucard hissed sharply. It’s face was a white mask, with faint cracks upon the surface.

“This was not supposed to happen,” it said.

The voice was in his head and he clutched the cross tighter. Beside him, Alucard growled and took a step forward. His fangs shone in the light.

“ _No_. That fate will  _not_  happen.”

He drew the sword and fire flickered down along its length. The spirit hovered there as he slashed at it and white chips broke off of its mask. It melted back into the dark and Alucard stood there, chest heaving with air he didn’t need.

Trevor stayed where he was. Whatever that thing was, it was clear that Alucard didn’t like it. He was staring in the direction it had gone, hand still clenched around the sword. It was still on fire and Trevor could feel its heat, even from this distance.

“What was that?” He asked, walking over to Alucard.

With a quick movement, Alucard sheathed the sword, the flames vanishing as soon as the blade touched the sheath.

“A spirit. One that has always caused trouble. No matter, it shouldn’t bother us now. Come”

He turned and walked further down the hallway.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the top floor. Alucard looked at him as if he wanted to say something, but he visibly bit the words back and turned towards the doors. Large and ornate, with an embossed dragon rising from flame, they loomed over Trevor. His fate lay beyond.

He tightened his grip on the cross and nodded to Alucard.

“I’m ready”

Alucard nodded back, still frowning, and pushed the door open. The room beyond was empty. Their footsteps echoed, sending up small clouds of dust.

Trevor glanced around as they went further in. It didn’t look like anyone had been here for quite some time. Were they in the right place? He looked back at Alucard, questioningly.

Alucard took a breath, let it out slowly and spoke.

“Gabriel Belmont,” he said, voice loud and clear. “We know you are here.”

Black mist descended on the room. It swirled around them before condensing in a single spot and vanishing.

“No one has called me by that name in a long time.”

Calm, with an undercurrent of rage, the voice was like nothing Trevor had imagined. The Lord of the Castle was a head shorter than him and looked as weary as Alucard. Both were dressed in similar outfits, elaborate open coats, fancy belts and plain pants.

“No,” Alucard said. “I would imagine not.”

He stepped closer to Trevor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Meet your son,” Alucard said and Trevor gaped at him. What was he doing? This wasn’t the plan. He tried to move and Alucard’s grip tightened. The claws of his gauntlets tore into Trevor’s coat slightly.

“Trevor Belmont, son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont,” Alucard continued. “You can look in the mirror for proof.”

Alucard’s grip hurt his shoulder, but the desperation in his voice stabbed into his heart. How long had he lived, unable to join his family? How much must have Dracula hated him?

Alucard gestured towards the mirror with his free hand and all of them turned to look. The tattered spirit hovered in front of it for a moment, before drifting aside as the mirror began to glow. The glow consumed them all, showing their pasts, their present and future that would never come to be.

His heart hurt, his throat clogged and face wet with tears as he stumbled back. Dracula’s life lay before him, full of pain, despair and anger. His own future, Alucard’s past, was full of grief and uncertainty. The world’s end flickered in front of him, a swollen sun and a last, desperate wish. The world changed again, the past, present meeting.

He tore his gaze away from the mirror, looked at Alucard who was flickering.

“Alucard!”

Alucard smiled at him and the years of pain and grief vanished from his face. It was beautiful.

“The future is changed,” he said. “I no longer need to exist. Thank you”

He hugged Trevor then, gripping him close before moving back to look him in the eyes. The knowledge of years passed between them then, of centuries lived and centuries lost. Time’s weight pressed down on him, drove him to his knees. Alucard knelt in front of him, gripped his face.

“Take care of our family,  _all_  of it,” he said, a final wish.

“I will,” Trevor promised, still stunned by the depth of a life lived.

Alucard smiled at him, kissed his forehead and vanished. His sword clattered to the ground, a final gift and Trevor picked it up, slowly getting to his feet. Across from him, Dracula got to his feet, wobbly with surprise.

They stared at each other for a long time. The knowledge of their past and potential future hung between them, nearly tangible. Trevor pondered his promise, studied the vampire before him and came to a decision.

“Come on father, let’s get to know each other.”


End file.
